1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit breaker, and more particularly to a plastic-shell-encased circuit breaker having an automatic locking function when a password is set for breaking the circuit artificially.
2. Description of Related Arts
As an important electric power equipment, circuit breaker is widely applied in the field of power consumption management. However, the circuit breaker still has following defects.
In view of function, when the conventional circuit breaker is open for processing an overhaul, if the circuit breaker suddenly closes at a moment when the repairman has not finished the repair work, not only fault occurs in the power system, but also affects the safety of the repairman. Currently, two measures are taken by power stations. The first one is to open the circuit breaker before the repairman goes out to work, and put up a warning sign, which is easy to be neglected by staffs of the power station to close the circuit breaker falsely, which will affects the safety of the workers. The second one is to lock the circuit breaker and wait for the repairman to unlock and close the circuit breaker when the repairman is coming back after finishing repair work. The second measure solves the problem to some extent, but has problems of long return time of the repairman and low efficiency.
In view of the defects mentioned above, the applicants achieves the present invention after long term research and practice.